Behind the Scenes
by turtlegirls16
Summary: Just like movies. a lot of scenes written for fics never make the chapter they were meant for. In this fic I let you see the never before read scenes from some of my best fics. And who knows, you just may like a scene better then the one from the chap. Set in 2k3 universe. Note: If you havent read any of my fics you might not understand where each scene comes from.
1. Intro

Hey guys its T-Girl here!

Man I have been sooooooooooooo busy lately! But I've been feeling like I need to update some stuff so I decided to look through my many idea notebooks. Thats how I managed to find a whole bunch of lost ideas that never made it through to whatever chapter they were meant for. So just like with any movie you watch I decided to create a sort of "Behind the scenes: Deleted Scenes" kind of fic. I'll tell you what fic and what chapter each scene came from and show you how many "Takes" it took until I ended up with the final product. Well have fun and enjoy!

PS: Some of them I never fully finished because I didn't feel the idea was going anywhere.


	2. Scene 1

Cyberfiction

Chapter 9: T and Raph personal moment scene

Take 1:

Raph couldn't take it anymore. After two weeks of dropping hints, T hadn't even acknowledged his efforts. He needed to know. He was starting to think Leo was right and he was ready to just get straight to the point. But he knew how fragile a state T was in right now and he didn't want to risk scaring her off. All this was going through his mind as he and T sat watching and old film she had said was amazing. She had been having nightmares several nights in a row and was now afraid to fall asleep or be alone. Raph had volunteered to keep her company til she succumbed to exhaustion. He could tell she was tired, but she kept fighting it.

"T you need to go to sleep babe, you're exhausted." He said watching her jerk her eyelids open for the umpteenth time. She shook her head. "I'm fine." She mumbled, starightening up and returning to fighting sleep. Raph shook his head. _If only she could feel safe-_ Raph stopped mid-thought. Yes why not?! After a few moments of thinking it through, Raph decided it was time. He was ready to make his move. The next time the girl's head drooped, Raph acted. Slowly he put his arm around the drowsy girl and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and started to speak.

"I know you're scared T. But you can't let a dream keep you from living your life. I want you to know that I'm here for you and I'll make sure no nightmare comes near you. Nothin will happen to you as long as I'm here." He whispered. There was a long pause and Raph began to think she had finally fallen asleep. But then came a drowsy reply.

"Thank you Raph" The girl whispered, curling up closer to him.

Raph smirked.

" No prob babe. Now sleep tight." He said, covering them with a blanket.

Take 2:

Everything was quiet in the lair as T walked out of the lab. Sometimes she hated being an early riser. Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of the punching bag coming from the dojo...

Raph couldn't take it anymore! He punched the bag harder. After two weeks of dropping hints, T still hadn't even acknowledged his efforts. He quickened his punches. He was beginning to think Leo was right, which ticked him off even more. Raph did a sidekick to the bag. He was ready to get straight to the point and make his move with T!

Suddenly he felt eyes watching him. He caught the reflection of someone in some of the training gear against the wall. It was T...

T watched as Raph attacked the bag furiously, seeming to get even more mad with each punch. She wanted so badly to understand what he was so worked up about so she could maybe cheer him up. But she knew when he was in one of his moods, it was best just to leave him alone. But she couldn't make herself leave. What was it about this hot headed turtle that entranced her? As if hearing her thoughts, the red masked turtle stopped punching the bag.

"Do you always stare at people like this?" He asked. He turned to face her. "Or am I just lucky?" T felt her face flush red. "N-No, I was just heard you in here and came to see what you were doing. For no particular reason of course, just seeing." She babbled. _Oh Gosh! What the heck is wrong with me?! _She thought. Raph put a hand on her shoulder. " T I was just kiddin." He reassured her.

_He's touching me!_

She felt her face flame up.

"Oh I-I know." She stuttered, " Hey are you hungry? I sure am! Lets go eat!" With that the girl sped into the kitchen, leaving a confused turtle behind her...

Why was T always so jumpy around him? She had always been that way since they first met, but even more so now. Raph sighed. " Seems like that's not the reaction you wanted." Came a voice from behind him. Raph turned to find his blue clad brother.

" I don't get it! Do I scare her or something? Maybe she doesn't like me and I'm just kiddin myself." Raph exclaimed. Leo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. " Raph just give her some time. She'll let you know eventually." The blue banded turtle reassured him.

" Maybe." Raph mumbled as he made his way into the kitchen...

**IDEA NEVER FINSHED**

Take 3:

It was past midnight but Raph couldn't sleep. What Leo had said was nagging at him. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Leo had been right. Raph was more than ready to get straight to the point with T. At the moment he was watching the Late Night Show. Everyone had gone back to sleep after T's outburst except Raph. After his little chat with Leo, his mind couldn't stop thinking of how he was gonna tell T that he-

"Raph?"

The red clad turtle looked up to find T standing at the end of the couch. " Hey T, what are you doin up? I thought you had gone back to sleep?" He asked. The blonde haired girl sat at the far end of the couch fiddiling with her hands. " I was afraid to go back to sleep." She said quietly.

"Ah babe, there's nothin to be afraid of. Nightmares rarely ever happen twice. Besides even if you did have it again, I'd come in there and make it go away." He said winking at her.

T felt her face flush.

" I guess it is kinda childish to be scared by a dream." She said looking down at her lap. Raph sat up and moved closer to her. "T everybody gets scared by bad dreams because everyone is scared of something."

T looked up at him, a smirk forming on her lips. "Everyone?" She asked. Raph was about to reply, when at that moment he knew how he was gonna tell T. " Yes everyone. Like right now I'm scared to tell a certain person how I feel about them, because I'm afraid she won't feel the same."

"She?" T asked raising an eyebrow. _Oh boy here we go. _Raph thought. "T there's something I've been tryin to tell you all week. I was hopin you'd pick up on it but-"

"Raph, you don't have to say anything. I did pick up on it and- I feel the same way."

**IDEA NEVER FINISHED**

Take 4:

The plan had been set. In two days they would be attacking Bishop at Area 51. Although the thought of avenging her friend pleased her, T couldn't help but be nervous about going up against Bishop again. As she lay on the cot in Donnie's lab trying to go to sleep, she could think of nothing but Bishop's maniacal laugh, that still seemed to echo in her mind from the previous night. Finally after several hours of tossing and turning, she gave up. _I just need to walk around a bit to tire myself out _She thought as she exited the lab...

It was around midnight when Raph heard them; Footsteps downstairs. As he lifted himself from his sleepy state he listened to them. Quick, anxious, almost terrified footsteps. Back and forth and back and forth. Raph knew the sound of his family's footsteps and these didnt match any of them. Raph sighed as he got out of bed and headed downstairs. "hhhh T."...

T couldn't help it. Her pace quickened as she circled the dojo once more. She couldn't get the terrified feeling from the pit of her stomach. They had a plan, they were taking two days to prepare and train for it, so why was she so anxious? he knew she wasn't scared of dying or getting injured but... what if it wasn't her? Her thoughts seemed to be racing as quick ans her pacing feet. She didn't even notice the dark, shadowy figure standing in the doorway watching her...

Raph watched as the worried girl paced in circles around the dojo. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed him yet. After a few minutes of pacing, Raph had seen enough.

"You know if you keep pacing like that a rut is gonna form." He called to her. The girl stopped in her tracks as soon as he started talking. " I don't think Master Splinter would appreciate that." He said more softly as he walked over to her. T smiled weakly at him. "Sorry." She said quietly, "I'm just having trouble sleeping, that's all." Raph crossed his arms. "Really? That's all? C'mon T, you looked like you were tring to solve all the worlds problems at once. Now tell me, what's really wrong?"

T sighed. The silence between them grew and started to get to Raph. " C'mon babe, we can go sit on the couch and talk." He said breaking the silence. Raph reached out and gently took her hand. He was satisfied to see the redness that spread over her face as he lead her to the couch.

"So tell me, whats going on inside that blonde head of yours?" He asked after they had settled down. " I guess I'm just worried about going up against Bishop again." T said lookng down at her lap, " We almost didn't make it out of there." "Aw T you don't have to worry about gettin hurt. I won't let anybody near you!" He declared putting his arm around her shoulders. He saw her face turn red again but she quickly masked it with a look of irratation. She shrugged his arm off her and stood up.

"Thats not what I'm worried about! If I died knowing I took that jerk with me I'd rest peacefully! I'm not afraid of getting hurt just-..." T paused for a moment to calm herself. " What if it wasn't me that got hurt or even died? What if it was Leo or Donnie or Mikey or... you? I wouldn't be able to live period if that happened! Especially to you! I-" The blonde haired girl stopped. Raph saw that her face had flushed deep red and she wouldn't look at him. Her right hand was turning purple with how hard she was squeezing it andd wringing it.

So it had finally come out. She did feel for him the same way he did for her.

"I-" She stuttered again.

Raph calmy reached out and took her wrung out hand. She stopped and looked at him, not sure how to react. Slowly he pulled her back on the couch. He tilted her face so her eyes would meet his. "Don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself and my bros. But I will take especial care of you..." He said trailing off as he got closer to her. T nodded watching as his mouth got closer to hers. Right before they touched they heard a dreamy sigh behind them.

" Awwwwww! You two are so sweet together! Raphie I didn't know you could be such a sweetheart!" Mikey cooed.

T and Raph jerked apart, the latter standing up to chase off the interruption. The resulting screeching, taunting and loud pummeling sounds ultimately woke the rest of the the lair's occupants and put an end to Raph and T's moment. But none the less T went to bed smiling, the frightened feeling gone, replaced with a- *blush*

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So what did you think? Which take was your favorite? And did you like it better than the scene chosen for the chapter? Let me know in your reviews !<strong>


	3. Scene 2

Fanfiction?

Chapter 12: Intro

( only one other take besides the one that made it to the chapter was taken)

The next morning was peaceful, but that still didn't ease Leo's conscience. He knew Who was alive and that Shredder had done something horrible to her. The question was would the others believe him? He was conflicted between going off to find Who himself and trying to explain to the others how he knew Who was alive. Going off on his own would be dangerous, but it would be quicker than trying to explain everything, He sat at the breakfast table picking at his bowl of cereal. At that moment T-Girl came in the kitchen yawning.

"Hey." She greeted him, getting some cereal for herself.

"Hey." Leo replied, forcing a smile. T-Girl sat down and started eating but kept her eyes on Leo. He didn't look up to meet her gaze, knowing if he did he'd end up spilling everything. Of course it couldn't stay secret for long. T-Girl finished her cereal and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Leo sighed. He told her about his vision and what his thoughts were on what he thought was happening to Who. T-Girl was silent for a moment.

"Ok so when do we leave?" She asked suddenly. "Wait, hold on, We?" Leo asked inqusitively. "Yes we. You didn't think I'd let you go alone did you? Besides if Who survives but you don't and she finds out that I knew you were going in alone and did nothing... Yeah she'd kill me. And her wrath would be nothing compared to your brothers! So yes I'm coming." T-Girl answered putting up her dishes. Leo smirked at this comment.

At that moment the others came into the kitchen yawning. " What is there to eat in this joint?" MillionDollarNinja asked. "Hmmm we have cereal, cereal and cereal." T-Girl answered smirking. "Hmm, cereal sounds good!" Pink Paradox said sitting down at the table smiling. "Cereal it is then!" T-Girl said setting the box on the table.

**IDEA NEVER FINISHED**


End file.
